


I Take My Swipe Back

by Gotthisniallthang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Classroom Setting, College, Fluff, M/M, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7990762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gotthisniallthang/pseuds/Gotthisniallthang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this post by Paynner.</p><p>AU where Louis makes a tinder because he’s bored in class and as he’s swiping he sees Harry (who he’s never talked to, but is in the same class that he is in) and he’s always had sort of a crush on Harry and thinks it’d be fun to swipe right so he does cause he doesn’t think harry is gonna swipe right either</p><p>and it’s an instant match </p><p>and from across the room he sees Harry look up from his phone and straight at him</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Take My Swipe Back

It's not that Louis hated his experimental psychology class, it's just he didn't understand the point of having to take it as a requirement when he had no interest in going into research. His once a week three hour lecture was practically torture at this point, and since he waited till his senior year, the only time he could fit it into his schedule was Tuesday's at four-thirty in the evening. Having his internship three times a week made scheduling his last few classes a giant pain in the ass and landed him starving halfway through the lecture. It should be illegal to make classes during dinner time, he's fucking hungry.

 

 He's bitter and hungry. He groans to himself in time with his rumbling stomach as he follows along to the PowerPoint slides his professor has illuminated on the smart-board. Another reason this class is a waste of his time, it was only his Professor's second semester teaching, and he gets it-everyone has to start somewhere, but for the love of God starring at the same PowerPoint he has on his MacBook, that she sent to the class prior and now reading along is a joke. It's a joke. Louis can make a list of homework he could be doing besides sitting here like he's incompetent and can't read himself. He thinks of his thesis that's not yet complete, or the half eaten Chinese food he still had left in his fridge.

 

If he just sits here he's going to lose his shit. Which is exactly what he types out to his roommate Niall,he'll appreciate and respect his pain.

 

**Niall: Your attitude is not appreciated! Lou you should be paying attention anyway!! It's our last semester!!!**

 

He hates his life. Niall has no idea the pain and agony he's in. Niall is the worst best friend in the history of best friends, he's probably already in sweatpants sipping on an ice cold beer while Louis suffers. Or well maybe he slightly knows his pain, Niall's pre-med and has already been accepted into medical school come fall. Still, it's not fair that maybe Niall had done a better job mapping his classes out and planning his for all four years by the first semester of college but, _still_ , he should know Louis is beyond bored out of his mind right now and need some form of entertainment.

Sighing to himself he clicks through snapchat seeing what everyone else is up to, sending a few out before becoming bored once again. He has no emails, all texts have been answered, and playing a game does seem a bit too rude. Touching through his apps he frowns at the tinder app that's staring back at him. It started as a joke joining, he never planned to actually use it. It was more of a challenge if anything. Because how dare Liam and Zayn say he couldn't pull without using his charm in person. Like using a dating app would skew the results and change the variables. Damn it, seems the lecture is half sinking in as he reactivates the account by logging into Facebook, as the button says. The challenge was a bit of shit talk and loaded banter that was made of way too many shots of fireball and lack of sleep by all. It was a joke. Hey, maybe he can try to cash in on their beat and get free drinks out of it!

 

Mumbling under his breath he glances up to make sure his Professor's attention is still on the board and not him, using his left hand he brings it back to his MacBook clicking through the two slides they've managed to get through before bringing his attention back down to his phone.

 

Clicking into settings he moves the distance to 10 miles, he changes the only women option to only men before getting a tad bit excited now. Unsure about the range he would go we slides the bar a few times debating if going younger than his own age is considered creepy. In the end he thinks a twenty-three dating a few years younger isn't horrid and adjust the bar for age twenty to twenty-five. Few years both ways seems more moral and he thinks the mix makes him seem normal.

Moving next to his own profile he allows a few of his profile pictures to remain, taking out the few with his sisters in them, and taps the box to write about himself. He his save and moves to view his profile in whole.

 

 **Louis 23**  
**Behavioral Assistant at Anchor House**  
**University of Connecticut**  
_Live fast. Have fun. Be a bit mischievous._

 

Figuring that's plenty for something he's half-adding he shrugs and moves to start swiping left. Or was it right? He can't remember and paid no attention to the instructions. It can't be too hard, it's a dating app. Which he's correct because it only takes him passing up hot Luke, to figure out the correct way to swipe. It's fun at first, reading some of the things these boys have written, it's a right hoot. Eventually it gets a bit old. Like most things Louis attention span tends to fly out the window once the rush of something new is over. While he swipes left one last time on a man name Ben, who from the fifteen second judgment, Louis is not impressed and the man seems like a dick, he's about to close out when and angel pops up on his screen. He's having a hard time taking those green eyes staring back at him. Sliding through the boys six picture, well more than six times, he realize that this may be the most gorgeous human on the planet. _The_ _hair._ Oh, Louis can't even begin to comprehend how this mane of curls can even be possible. The bun picture is something else too. He's breath taking. The boy is as pretty as a picture and Louis wants to suddenly know everything about him, he'll start with the bio first.

 

 **Harry 20**  
**Card Swiper for the Student Union**  
**University of Connecticut**  
  _Lover of life and fighter for love._  
_LGBTQIA Activist. Feminist. Optimist._  
_Raconteur. Punist. Knock-knock Joker._  
_Family Man, man. My King is my Mom._

 

Louis in Love. Although he’ll have to look up what the hell a raconteur is. But he's in love! His eyes go back up to the angel face before him and he grins as he swipes right. A hint of familiarity is there but vibration from his phone almost throws him for a loop when the screen changes.  

 

**IT'S A MATCH!**

 

And fuck. This is that fate shit Niall's always chiming on about, how he's waiting for fate to bring him soulmate to him. He's about to hit the chat now button when he hears everyone around him getting up. Looking up he sees everyone packing their things up around him. Awesome he cheers! Checking the time he realizes they're getting it early today and slams his MacBook close, missing some lingering eyes.

 

“Uh, Louis?” A voice suddenly has him bringing his head back up and,

_Those green eyes. Oh my._

“Harry, hello!” Beaming Louis puts his laptop back on the tabletop, halting any movement to leave.

“I didn't think someone like you would ever be on Tinder.” Harry bashfully says, it's practically a whisper. Slight shade of the most adorable pink cover his cheeks.

“Someone like me? I'm not going to lie I joined about thirty minutes ago. This class gets a wee bit sluggish for me.” Confessing to his lack of attention he grins as he fully takes in person Harry in.

“Well seeing as we're starting off with honesty, I'm really glad you decided to join. You're not as intimidating on the app.” Sheepishly Harry says as he seems to be checking Louis out as well.

“Intimidating?! Me!?” Louis rushes out shocked. “I'm not intimidating!”

“You don't talk to anyone in class, I've sat next to you a few times, and you don't even make eye connect with anyone. It's a bit off putting.” With a little more confidence Harry informs him.

“Off putting? Listen here Harry, I'm sorry I'm not fully invested in this bore of a class. There’s millions of other things I could be doing, such as eating dinner right now. This is my last semester and I'm tired by the time I leave the children I work with to come here and sit through a lecture. I'm not off putting!” Huffing out Louis rethinks this whole fate-soulmate bullshit as he grabs for his laptop to shove it into the case.

“Should we add stubborn to that list as well?” Harry chuckled suddenly a lot more confident and at ease than two minutes ago.

“I take my swipe back!” Very childishly Louis states stuffing his laptop into his backpack and reaching to unplug his charger.

“You can't now. We've already been matched!” Beaming, is the word Louis would choose to use in the way Harry's entire face lights up as he remembered they were matching on fucking Tinder.

“Yeah well. Fine! You have to come get dinner with me than. According to you, you have to since we both swiped right!” Louis squints his eye challenging Harry to back out of it.

“Why thank you, Louis. I would love to go on a date with you tonight!” Grinning from ear to ear Harry squeals.

“Did you just-.” Stopping his own sentence he shakes his head picking up his backpack. “It would be an honor if you would accompany me to dinner, Harold.” Slipping the straps onto his arms he smiles as he gestures Harry to walk out first.

“That's not my name.” Dimples full on display the two make their way out of the classroom

“That's also not the hair I swiped right on, Harold. Where did the boy with the curls go?” Louis questions lightly as he takes in Harry's side profile, and damn this boy is beautiful.

“I recently chopped it all off. Donated it to charity.” The bashfulness is back as Louis stops them from exiting the hallway.

“I knew you sounded too wonderful for Tinder. Do you need time to refresh or should we head straight to our date from here?” Resting his hand on Harry's forearm Louis poses the question.

 “Oh, so is this date happening off campus?” Eyes flickering from Louis face to his resting hand.

“Of course. I'm a man of fine dining and class when it comes to taking someone as lovely as you out.”

“Why waste time separate? Let's get the first date out of the way so I can finally kiss you.” Wrapping an arm around Louis waist.

“Who says I kiss on the first date? Awfully presumptions, I reckon.” Scuffing out Louis claims, letting himself be pulled into Harry's side.

“Mister-live-fast-have-fun-be-a-bit-mischievous, should really live by his own words!” Harry pushed the door open for the two of them to exit through.

“Oi! What the hell is a raconteur?!” Louis met with a bark of a laugh as they walk hand and hand down the walkway.

“I'll tell you on our second date!” Making the promise he allows Louis to steer them towards the parking lot.

 

Maybe experimental psych won't be _so_ horrible.

 

**Author's Note:**

> My wifey poo sent this to me and asked if I could write it. Hope you all enjoy!


End file.
